X Factor
by LacesHelper
Summary: yeah the title is bad im sorry. so, a girl is stealing a cetain chemical that Red X is getting. OCxRedX and yes, i know that the chemical is wrong how i spelled it. much apologies.
1. Chapter 1

**Yah... i have no life so... Enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

I could hear a mocking chuckle from behind me and it sent chills up my spine.

"Now what do I see here?" I was caught red-handed stealing a chemical called Xanthium from a lab.

I looked up, expecting to see a cop, or even a Teen titan, but instead there was the notorious villain that gave the titans a run for their money, Red X.

I immediately wished that I got caught by a cop instead. The very sight of him made me want to run and hide.

He slowly stalked over to me and I was frozen in fright, my hand clutching the vile of chemicals.

"Now what would a pretty girl like you want with stuff like this?" he inquired smoothly, placing a hand on the vile I had. I quickly reeled my hand away, gripping the vile defensively.

"Money." I stated sharply. He simply chuckled.

"Well I need it to power the suit. So hand it over." he stated sternly. I glared at him.

"No way! I need it!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Sweet heart, but I really don't care." he lunged at me, and I quickly moved to the side and started running. He quickly chased after me and I could feel my heart beating out of my chest.

He roughly grabbed my ponytail and I quickly sang,

"_You're falling falling falling around. Landing heavily on the ground!" _Red X fell flat on his face, but brought me down with him while grasping my hair.

"Neat trick." before I could open my mouth to sing another note he slapped a sticky red X over it.

"mmph!" I tried to sing but couldn't.

"I got some tricks too." he smirked, reaching for the Xanthium. I smacked his hand away from it and placed the vile in my satchel. I the got in a fighting position. I couldn't sing, but I could still fight.

Red X laughed,

"You do know who I am, right?" I held my ground but then I could hear the voices of the guards.

"I think the two intruders went this way!"

_Crap _I thought sourly. I bolted away, heading for an exit, and Red X followed.

We ran across a bridge above some vats of chemicals, and then I heard a bang. I whirled around to see that Red X tripped and was dangling over one of the vats. My song must have had some remainder affect on him.

I then frowned. I couldn't just leave him there either to fall or to get caught. I let out a heavy sigh,

_Stupid conscience. _I sprinted towards him, giving him my hand. He eagerly grasped it , and I helped to pull him up.

"BEHIND YOU!" he exclaimed once he was back on his feet. Before I could turn around, something cold and hard whacked me on the head.

I fell to the ground and darkness hazed over my eyes. One moment I could see Red X then darkness, then my vision cleared again, but I couldn't see him, then darkness again. I tried to stay awake, but I drifted entirely into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no life and red X inrests me. im sorry if he dosnt act the same as he does in the show.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

I slowly woke up to feel something soft underneath me. I then felt my mouth. Whatever Red X put on it to keep it shut was gone. But I felt like something was missing. Something… important.

I brought my hand up to my face to realize that my mask was gone. I bolted up to realize that I was on a couch in what seemed to be an apartment building.

"Morning Sweet heart." came a voice, it was Red X. at first I didn't know what to do, but then I shot him a glare.

"Don't call me that." he ignored my statement.

"Are you hungry, Sweet heart?"

"No, and why'd you take off my mask!" I exclaimed.

"It was covering your beautiful eyes." I could feel myself blush, but I quickly glared again

_He's just trying to get you off guard. You know you're not pretty. He just wants to see you stutter. _I told myself.

"Well…" I took in a deep breath and sung, _"Let me see what's behind your mask…" _

_Um… fask, rask, lask, task, pask, sask, bask, dask… _I thought to myself but then came up with a rhyme.

"_So I can see you at last." _I sang. _Mask and Last. That rhymes right? Gah! Stupid rhyming skills. _

However, it worked and his mask went flying off.

Shaggy brown hair went down to his ears and his green eyes flickered with annoyance.

"You did _not _just do that." he growled. His voice sounding different without the vice scrambler in his mask, but he still sounded deadly.

"_You _took of my mask." I debated.

"I take my identity seriously. I am a wanted criminal _not _a petty thief!" he exclaimed.

"Well boo hoo for you." I stated sarcastically.

"This is the thanks I get for saving you. I should have just left you there to get caught." he growled.

"I saved _you _first. If anything I should have left _you!_" I exclaimed. The hard look on his face then turned into a smirk.

"So why didn't you, Sweet heart?" he questioned, I honestly didn't know the answer.

"Well why didn't you leave me?" I shot back. There was silence, and then X changed the subject.

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"X. Now tell me yours. Unless you want me to keep calling you Sweet Heart." I glared at him.

"It's Aika." I answered shortly. He snickered.

"Aika?" he questioned. I stood up, having enough of the nonsense.

"Give me the Xanthium and let me go." I stated. A smug grin crossed his face.

"Let me hear you turn that into a song." he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?"

"Sing for me." he smiled. I hated my powers. I couldn't rhyme for my life.

"_Give me back what I want…" _I started to sing, but he then cut me off.

"And what do you want?" he inquired smugly.

"The Xanthium." I answered.

"Then be more specific." he stated.

"I don't need to listen to you." I hissed, then began to sing again, _"Give me what I want. You are not my foe. Please hand it over. And let me go." _I sung. He Didn't move and kept the smug smile on his face, my fists clenched in anger, but I sang the verse again. Once again, nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" I mumbled.

"Because you want a lot of things. Not just one. I figured you had to be specific." he smiled knowingly.

"Just… ugh! Give me the Xanthium, I need it!"

"Yeah for money, but for money to buy what?"

"None of your business!" I hissed.

"Then I guess you're not getting the Xanthium. And I'm not going to let you leave, you know too much."

I gave him a defiant glare and sprinted towards the hallway. However, he tripped me and quickly had one of his X blades to my throat.

"Sorry Sweet Heart. Can't let you leave yet."


End file.
